Talk:Poison resistance
More intrinsic probabilty mistakes We've got to stop trusting Eating Corpses for Food And Intrinsics. There are mistakes. The killer bee probability for instance: See eat.c#656 656. if ((ptr &monsPM_KILLER_BEE || 657. ptr &monsPM_SCORPION) && !rn2(4)) 658. chance = 1; 659. else 660. chance = 15; So we see that there is a special case for bees and scorps. There is a 25% chance of gaining the intrinsics automatically (because it sets chance to 1 !rn2(4)% of the time which is 25%). if that fails there is also the usually chance of gaining the intrinsic. So we see that prob. of case A is 25% while the prob of case B is mlevel/chance=1/15=6.66%. So p(A or B) = p(A)+p(B) if A and B are mutually exclusive so p(A)+p(B)=25%+6.66%=~32%.Addps4cat 19:09, 6 September 2007 (UTC) : I'm sorry to say, but the spoiler is in fact correct. The probability of Case B is (1/15)*(3/4), not 1/15, because you only have a 75% chance of encountering that 1/15 probability (since the other 25% of the time, you're in Case A). Hence the correct value is 25% + .75*6.6666..%, which is exactly 30%, which is exactly what the spoiler says. Djao 18:22, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::sadly i'm not as smart as i think i am.Addps4cat 03:19, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Eating poisonous corpses I'm pretty sure that eating poisonous corpses cannot instakill you, which would make them a pretty easy source of poison resistance once you have a unicorn horn. However, I'm not 100% certain, so I don't want to add this advice to the article just yet. Can anyone confirm either way? (The relevant code seems to be eat.c#line1289, which doesn't mention instadeath.) -- Killian 13:13, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Never mind, I searched through RGRN and found confirmation easily enough. (Heh, if marvin says it's safe, then it's safe.) -- Killian 15:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Ambiguity of Associated Messages The page is linked to searching for "You feel healthy", but the page itself says that the message for gaining poison resistance is "You feel especially healthy". Yidda 00:38, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Both messages indicate the gaining of poison resistance. Noted on the page. --Snicker 16:05, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Extrinsic Poison Resistance Does the resistance given by alchemy smocks protect against eating poisoned corpses as well as against poison attacks? ''this message was added by Antidox 09:08, 17 August 2007 (UTC) '' :Yes, it does. --Snicker 16:07, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Yellow Mold gives poison resistance? The Mold page says Yellow Mold can give poison resistance. Is this true? --LWM A couple of things *The link to Eating Corpses for Food and Intrinsics died with Geocities; does anyone have a permalink (perhaps archive.org, or the site might have been moved)? *Cockatrices and chickatrices can also grant poison resistance, as I think can Medusa. This should probably be mentioned; it is a bit of a corner case, but if you happen to be poly'd into a stoning resistant monster, it could be worth it to eat them for the intrinsic. -Ion frigate 22:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC)